Beta City Blues
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: BetaCityBlues.jpg |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 20 |last = Family Ties |next = Brotherly Love }} Beta City Blues is the 20th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on September 19, 2009. Plot As Dan and Baron safely make it back to New Vestroia, they find their base completely empty, and with no sign of Shun, Ace or Marucho anywhere. They discover that they are near Beta City and resolve to head there believing that Shun, Ace and Marucho have gone there. Meanwhile, as Spectra makes his return, the other Vexos are shocked to see that Mira is with him saying that she has joined the Vexos. However, in her mind, she only wants to find out what Spectra is really up to. Also, she discovers that three Brawlers have been captured and are being held hostage and she tries to release them. Dan and Baron sneak into Beta City and battle Mylene and Shadow. Meanwhile, Mira is interrupted by Spectra who helps her release her friends, but he tells her that she owes him a debt. As the battle wages on, Baron is defeated defending Drago, who taps into the power of the Perfect Core, defeating Mylene and Shadow easily as well as destroying the dimension controller. Ace , Shun and Marucho reunite with Beta City, Baron and they make their leave from Beta City. Later, Mylene accuses Spectra of her loss and the escape of the prisoners, but Gus reminds her that she lost the battle, not him. Mira is still left wondering what Spectra is up to. Major events *Dan and Baron learn that Marucho, Shun, and Ace have been kidnapped. *Mira is revealed to not be loyal to Spectra; she is only spying on him. *Dan and Baron enter Beta City. *Mira frees Marucho, Shun, and Ace with the help of Spectra, who tells her she owes him a debt. *Dan and Baron battle Mylene and Shadow and win, destroying Beta City's Dimension Controller in the process. Featured Brawls Dan Kuso & Baron Leltoy VS Mylene Farrow & Shadow Prove Round 1 *'Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' *'Baron Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' *'Mylene Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' *'Shadow Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' Battle Dan throws his Gate Card and Neo Dragonoid . (Power: 400 Gs) Baron throws out Mega Nemus (Power: 450 Gs). Shadow throws out Hades (Power: 600 Gs). Dan activates the ability Burning Dragon (Drago: 400 - 600 Gs). Shadow then activates the ability Phaser Trident '''(Drago: 600 - 300 Gs). Baron activates the ability '''Shade Ring '''to reflect '''Phaser Trident '''at Hades (Drago: 300 - 600 Gs ~ Hades: 600 - 300 Gs). '''Mylene throws out Elico (Power: 500 Gs). Mylene activates Screw Blow '(Elico and Hades: 800 - 1000 Gs ~ Drago and Nemus: 1050 - 850 Gs). Dan opens his Gate Card ('Pyrus Reactor) (Drago and Nemus: 850 - 1000 Gs). Baron activates Shade Cocoon 'to prevent his opponent from activating any more abilities. Dan activates '''Burning Tornado '(Elico and Hades: 1000 - 800 Gs ~ Drago and Nemus: 1000 - 1200 Gs). Both Hades and Elico get wiped out by Drago's attack. '''Mylene Life Force: 300 Points (60%) Shadow Life Force: 300 Points (60%) Dan and Baron win this round. Round 2 *'Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' *'Baron Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' *'Mylene Life Force: 300 Points (60%)' *'Shadow Life Force: 300 Points (60%)' Battle Most of the round is skipped. Shadow activates the Double Ability Phaser Trident 'plus '''Photon Tail '(Drago: 600 - 300 Gs). Shadow opens his Gate Card ('''Darkus Reactor) (Hades: 600 - 700 Gs). Shadow activates the ability Saurer Cannon '(Hades: 700 - 1600 Gs). Dan activates the ability '''Fire Shield '(Hades: 1600 - 1400 Gs). Baron activates the ability 'Spark Roa '(Hades: 1400 - 1100 Gs ~ Nemus: 350 - 650 Gs). '''Baron Life Force: 50 Points (10%) Mylene throws out Elico (Power: 500 Gs). Mylene activates the ability Screw Blow (Elico: 500 - 700 Gs ~ Drago: 300 - 100 Gs). Rest of this round is not shown until Hades is recharged and ready to go with another Saurer Cannon (Hades: 1100 - 2000 Gs). Dan activates the ability Dragon Contender '''to return Hades to its base power levels and add 600 Gs to Drago (Drago: 400 - 1000 ~ Hades: 2000 - 600 Gs). '''Shadow Life Force: 0 Points (0%) Mylene activates the ability Scramble Zwei 'to return Elico to its base power level, double it and subtract 400 Gs from Drago (Drago: 1000 - 600 Gs ~ Elico: 400 - 500 - 1000 Gs). Dan activates the ability '''Strike Dragon '(Drago: 600 - 1000 Gs ~ Elico: 1000 - 600 Gs). '''Mylene Life Force: 0 Points (0%) Winning team is Dan and Baron. Bakugan Seen * Hades * Elico * Neo Dragonoid * Mega Nemus﻿ * Ingram * Percival * Elfin * Thunder Wilda Video de:Beta City Blues Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes